


Numbness

by eriah211



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05, F/M, Season/Series 02, Spoilers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 2x05. Dan's thoughts during the last minutes of the episode. Written right after the episode aired, before the rest of the season broke my heart in tiny pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful goldarrow, all remaining mistakes are mine.

 

Dan can hear the piercing sound of the alarm even inside the car, but he can’t get himself to drive away yet. He doesn’t care if somebody sees him, he doesn’t care about much right now.

He blinks away some tears and then he sees her. Elena is standing there, walking barefoot on the snow as if he hadn’t just killed her a few minutes ago.

“She isn’t real,” the tiny rational part of his brain that still works says. “Your shattered mind can’t deal with what you’ve just done and it’s making you see things.”

But she looks so real, Dan thinks. So real and so lost.

“You’ve finally gone crazy then,” the voice adds as Dan gets out of the car.

The alarm is still blaring, but he can barely hear it because she is still there and she is looking right at him.

“It’s just a hallucination,” the voice insists.

It makes sense, Dan agrees, it has to be a hallucination. So he does the only thing he could do, he runs towards her before she disappears.

While he gets closer he wonders if she is going to vanish the moment he tries to touch her, but when he finally puts his arms around her thin body, she is solid and cold.

He picks her up in his arms, to keep her feet away from the frozen ground, and looks at her face in awe.

“You woke me up,” Elena says faintly, barely conscious.

And Dan feels his heart could burst with joy and relief.

Then he cradles her closer, holding her tightly, and he starts walking away.

-END-


End file.
